


Refugio estival

by Allenwalker249



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, Fire, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: La muerte esta cerca a el, Aegon V se siente culpable por lo que esta suceciendo, ha puesto su familia en peligro y por su obsecion ahora morirá quemado pero... Cuando Duncan llega a donde se encuentra. A Egg no le importa morir de esa forma si su mejor amigo, Ser Duncan esta a su lado.Aegon trago ruidoso, sintiéndose más tranquilo al escuchar eso.— ¿Por qué regresaste?Duncan le miró.—Si he de morir, ha de ser junto a mi rey.





	Refugio estival

Aegon se arrastró hasta lograr entrar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña bodega donde se guardaba la comida para el castillo de verano. Estaba escondiéndose del fuego el cual no demoraría mucho en llegar a donde se encontraba.

—El fuego no quema al dragón…—Murmuró Aegon con los ojos humedecidos, —pero a mi si lo hará.

El humo le estaba asfixiando, la pared a la que estaba recostado estaba caliente por el fuego, el castillo seguramente estaba ardiendo con intensidad, ¿dónde estaría Duncan? ¿Dónde estarían sus  hijos? ¿Habían logrado escapar? Esperaba que si… No quería morir sabiendo que ellos habían muerto, muerto por su culpa. Muerto por su obsesión de querer ver a un dragón, de que los señores se postraran totalmente frente a él y así pudieran aceptar cada uno de sus decretos.

Sollozo mientras sentía el calor, el aire lastimaba sus fosas nasales.

—Sabía que moriríamos por una de tus estupideces, egg—La voz de Duncan  le sobresalto, alzo la vista y logro verle a pesar de que sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, el comándate de la guardia real se acerca  el,  las vestimentas de color del guardia real estaban ennegrecidos por el humo y la ceniza. —Te daré un golpe por eso.

Aegon, no, Egg rio entre los sollozos aleç escucharle, Duncan tomo asiento aun lado de el en la bodega, Aegon se recostó contra el hombro de su amigo, de su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento...—Dijo con voz temblorosa—Y-yo no quería… n-no quería que...

—Lo sé, tonto—Duncan le calmo—Sé que no era tu intención, pero ocurrió, los dragones tal vez regresen… pero no de esa forma. Tiene que ser de forma majestuosa, egg.

El hombre asintió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, al menos habia vivido bastante tiempo, casi sesenta años y Duncan el, más de sesenta y cinco eso era seguro.

—Vamos a morir—Dijo a su amigo—moriremos y no estaremos allí cuando los dragones regresen.

Duncan le escucho, sabia lo obsesión de Egg con los dragones, el incluso había tratado de persuadirlo pero este no había hecho caso a sus consejos. Suspiro, estiro una de sus manos y apreso la cintura de este con ella, e hizo que el hombre se recostara contra su pecho.

—Vamos a morir, si—Le respondió—pero tal vez reencarnes en otro targaryen ¿No te gustaría, tonto?

El rey sonrió y suspiró, a pesar de lo que ocurría, a pesar de que sentía como el fuego quemaba lo que estaba cerca de ellos se sintió seguro, siempre se sentía seguro cuando Duncan estaba cerca el.

— ¿Crees que renazcamos, Ser?—Pregunto Egg.

—Si tú creías que podías eclosionar huevos de dragón, yo puedo creer en lo que quiera—argumento el Lord comandante.

Aegon sonrió.

—Los otros… ¿pudieron escapar?—Preguntó.

—La gran mayoría de sirvientes, Duncan no sé dónde este, pero Jaehaerys, Shaera y los otros lograron escapar, yo les ayude.

Aegon trago ruidoso, sintiéndose más tranquilo al escuchar eso.

— ¿Por qué regresaste?

Duncan le miró.

—Si he de morir, ha de ser junto a mi rey.

Los hombros de Egg temblaron al escucharle, sonrió y con sus lágrimas humedeció la armadura de Duncan.

—Si renacemos, yo quiero ser chica—Murmuró Aegon, Duncan rió al escucharle.

— ¿Una chica?—repitió, respirar ya dolía, se sentía ahogar—¿Una chica calva?

Aegon frunció el ceño.

—Seré tu escudera.

—No quiero renacer chica, tonto.

—Tu serás chico, y yo chica—Murmuró Egg al ser—yo seré una targaryen y tú...

— ¿Un bastardo?—completo el lord comandante riendo, no podían escapar. O al menos el sí tuvo la oportunidad pero no dejaría a Egg quemarse en ese lugar, se quemaría con el si era necesario.

Egg negó.

—También serás un Targaryen.

El hombre rio al escucharle.

— ¿Y nos casaremos entre los dos?—preguntó con burla.

—si tú quieres si…—Egg alzo la vista para mirar los ojos de Duncan, ambos se habían besado algunas veces, aunque más cuando él era joven, antes de que se casara con Betha. Había sentido curiosidad de besarle y con mucho esfuerzo había obligado a Duncan que le besara. —seré una targaryen con tres dragones.

Amaba a Duncan, lo amaba demasiado pero no de una forma sexual, no de la forma en la que amo a su esposa. El amor que sentía por él era diferente, Duncan era especial y él lo era para Duncan, estarían juntos incluso ahora que la muerte estaba a segundos de llevárselo.

—No quería que murieras así, Ser—Murmuró Egg sollozando de nuevo— ¿sabes? Te imaginaba muriendo en una gran batalla, matando al enemigo.

—a mi también me hubiera encantado morir de esa forma, pero… es más honor junto a mi rey. —repitió—No te disculpes, Egg. Los accidentes existen, ya hemos vivido demasiado.

Aegon V asintió, cerro sus ojos y Duncan hizo lo mismo para no volverlos abrir.

*********************************

—Prométemelo...—Murmuró Lyanna a su hermano mientras agonizaba entre el dolor, dolor que se aliviaría si su hermano cumplía lo que le pedía—Prométemelo, Ned.

Eddard Stark sintió un nudo en su garganta al sostener al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Aegon VI, el sexto de su nombre, de la casa Targaryen, príncipe de los sietes reinos.

—Promételo...

*********************************

—Daenerys de la tormenta de la casa Targaryen la primera de su nombre—Susurró una de las comadronas que habían atendido el parto de la reina, la cual por lastima había muerto en el parto.

Un estruendoroso trueno confirmó las palabras de la mujer, la cual cargaba a la recién nacida princesita.

********************************

Las manos de Jon temblaban pero no lo demostró mientras esperaba que los inmaculados abrieran las enormes puertas del salón en rocadragón. Cuando estos lo hicieron entro, Davos estaba tras él. Alzo la vista y comenzó a caminar. Sus ojos se enfocaron los violetas.

Y los violetas se enfocaron en los grises.

 

**FIN.**

 

 

 

 


End file.
